swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Special Enforcement Officer
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Sector Rangers Special Enforcement Officers (Also known as SEOs) are Sector Rangers granted additional powers and leeway in their duties. Considered the elite of the organization, Special Enforcement Officers are typically expert trackers, investigators, and interrogators, using their remarkable powers of observation and encyclopedic knowledge to hunt down criminals. Many SEOs go about their duties undercover, allowing them to infiltrate criminal organizations and bring it down from the inside. They receive training in a wide range of subjects so as to be prepared for whatever bizarre and dangerous circumstances they find themselves in. Special Enforcement Officers have a higher rank than regular Sector Rangers, which sometimes rubs the regular rangers the wrong way when the SEO uses it take over a ranger's investigation or pull them off of their case to assist the SEO's own. Most Special Enforcement Officers are held in regard and represent the ultimate goal for a Sector Ranger to eventually attain through years of service. Special Enforcement Officer Encounters As mentioned above, many Special Enforcement Officers operate undercover and operate under a number of aliases and disguises- thus, no one can ever be entirely sure who is and isn't an SEO. Because Special Enforcement Officers are assigned the most dangerous and "Biggest" of cases, they often overlook lesser transgressions by their contacts in order to maintain a decent working relationship, although they might discreetly (Or even anonymously) provide information to local Police Officers about the criminal affairs of anyone they encounter during a mission. SEOs keep strange company, making them perfect additions to a group of heroes who might or might not be aware of the Special Enforcement Officer's occupation. Special Enforcement Officers can bring a tremendous amount of resources to bear onto their targets, up to and including small fleets of Republic ships, platoons of regular Police Officers, and the like. Special Enforcement Officers often work alongside Jedi in their pursuit of criminals, although most SEOs chafe at the Jedi's dwellings on The Force or refusal to get involved in certain types of cases. In turn, most Jedi respect Special Enforcement Officer's dedication and natural ability, but are also turned off by the cynicism that is all too common for these world-weary individuals. Special Enforcement Officer Statistics (CL 13) Medium Scout 5/Noble 4/Bounty Hunter 4 [[Force Points|'Force Points']]:' 3 'Initiative: '+12; '''Senses: 'Perception: +18 'Languages: '''Basic, Bocce, High Galactic, Huttese, 4 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 29 (Flat-Footed: 27), Fortitude Defense: 24, Will Defense: 27 Hit Points: 60, Damage Threshold: 24 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares; 'Expert Tracker Melee: 'Unarmed +10 (1d6+6) '''Ranged: '[[Heavy Blaster Pistol|Heavy Blaster Pistol]] +11 (3d8+6) '''Base Attack Bonus: +10, Grapple: '+11 '''Attack Options: '[[Hunter's Mark|'''Hunter's Mark]], Keen Shot, Pin, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot Special Actions: [[Demand Surrender|'Demand Surrender']], Familiar Foe +2, Presence Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 10, Dexterity 12, Constitution 9, Intelligence 16, Wisdom 14, Charisma 17 'Talents: Acute Senses, Demand Surrender, Expert Tracker, Hunter's Mark, Keen Shot, Nowhere to Hide, Presence 'Feats: 'Linguist, Martial Arts I, Pin, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Skill Focus (Gather Information), Skill Focus (Persuasion), Skill Focus (Perception), Skill Focus (Use Computer), Skill Training (Deception), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Deception +14, Gather Information +19 (May reroll to Locate Individual, must take second result), Initiative +12, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +14, Perception +18 (May reroll, must take second result), Persuasion +19, Pilot +12, Survival +13, Use Computer +19 'Possessions: 'Heavy Blaster Pistol, Sector Ranger Uniform, comlink (Short-Range, Encrypted), Datapad Category:Variable